Leon y Ada de la A a la Z
by Multicolored Midnight
Summary: Serie de Drabbles y One Shots dedicados a Ada&Leon. Capitulo cuatro: Dame una razón.
1. Chapter 1

Hola de de nuevo:D bueno este fic serán una serie de Drabbles C: de Ada y Leon :B en universo alterno así que no tiene nada que ver con la historia del juego (:

Los personajes no me pertenecen y no hago esto con fines de lucro C: es solo por diversión :D

Por su atención Gracias :L

•Antojos•

Ahí estaba el, llevaba conduciendo por toda la ciudad 1hora y media, eran las 4;3O de la madrugada & él estaba buscando algún local o tienda abierto a esas horas para comprar Tiramisú. Si Ada lo había despertado a las 3;OO de la mañana para que le comprara ese delicioso postre.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;Flashback ;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Leon sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al no sentir el cálido cuerpo de su esposa a su lado, el rubio se levanto de su cama & fue directo a la cocina de su casa, ya que tenía el pequeño presentimiento de que su joven esposa se encontraría allí, y dicho y hecho, Ada estaba en la cocina buscando algo en el refrigerador.

-Ada-dijo Leon con voz ronca- que haces despierta a estas horas de la madrugada?- de haber sabido de lo que se trataba hubiera preferido no preguntar, pero la curiosidad mato al gato. La joven morena dio vuelta y lo miro a la cara, dejando ver un pequeño vientre abultado de 3 meses de embarazo.

-Es que al bebe se le antojo un gran plato de Tiramisú- al decir esto a la joven mujer le brillaron sus ojos verdes, y para Leon obvio significaba, tener que buscar por toda la ciudad el dichoso postre.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;Flashback End;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Y volviendo a lo mismo, ahí estaba el buscando lo que a su mujer y a su primogénito o primogénita se les había antojado.

-Porque estoy haciendo esto?, bien pude haberle dicho a Ada que era muy tarde y lo buscaríamos en la mañana, o que simplemente no tenía ganas, no la ultima no era una opción viable ya que con su nivel de hormonas tan alto, muy probablemente se pondría a llorar. No, simplemente no podría decirle que no a mi princesa.- y con esa conclusión termino con su discusión interna.  
Después de conducir media hora más, ante sus ojos vislumbro una tienda abierta, se estaciono rápido y muy mal, para después entrar al local, rezando porque vendieran lo que estaba buscando. Inmediatamente se acerco a una cajera.

-Disculpe Venden Tiramisú?-Hablo el rubio muy esperanzado.  
-Ah no…lo sé. Puede ir a revisar en la sección de Postres Fríos, estoy muy segura que ahí puede encontrar lo que está buscando.

Cuando la mujer termino de decir esto Leon fue en busca de la dichosa sección, al llegar estaba buscando como loco, pues lo que más deseaba era llegar y dormir.

-Aquí estas precioso-Una señora que pasaba por ahí lo miro como si fuera un loco, ya que le había dicho precioso a una caja de postre.

Fue directo a la caja, pago y salió disparado hacia su casa. El camino hacia ella fue rápido, pues conducía más rápido de lo permitido.  
Cuando entro tomo un plato y un tenedor y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con su amada, ya que antes de salir, le dijo que era mejor que lo esperara en la cama.

-Ada, traje el postre que me…-su frase se quedo a medias, pues al entrar a su habitación encontró a Ada profundamente dormida y se sintió incapaz de despertarla, en el buro de su cama encontró una nota de Ada.

_Leon:  
Gracias por ir en busca del tiramisú :3 pero tengo mucho sueño  
así que creo que iré a dormir, hoy en la mañana lo comeré te lo prometo._

_ Ada'_

Bueno este fue el primer capítulo si te gusto o quieres dejar una critica constructiva deja un review y así :B

By;**M**Ulticolored**M**idnight'


	2. Beso

Hey Bueno el Segundo capitulo del fic :B  
Este fic esta uhmm adaptado por decirlo así en los tiempos de secundaria de ambos :D. Bueno los dejo con el capitulo :B

Lo mismo de siempre no me pertenece…sin fines de lucro & todo eso C:

;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;.

Beso

En el patio de una secundaria se encontraban dos jóvenes recostadas en el pasto debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol.  
-Así que nunca lo has hecho?-Preguntaba una muchacha de cabello castaño rojizo, que miraba incrédula a Ada.  
-No es tan así de no hacerlo…está bien no-dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo y con un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas, a Claire se le hizo muy lindo el rubor de las mejillas de la joven de ojos verdes, pues muchos la creían una mujer muy fría.  
-Ada-hablo la castaña~pelirroja, sacando así a la joven morena de sus pensamientos.-Tú sabes que Chris no sabe que tengo novio y Al (Refiriéndose a Albert Wesker) me invito al cine…-Hizo una pausa y se gano una mirada por parte de Ada que claramente le decía _"Termina de pedírmelo de una vez Claire"_ –Me acompañarías?  
-No-Contesto la oji~verde sin pensarlo siquiera,-No quiero estar al lado tuyo y de Wesker mientras se besan-hizo una pequeña pausa-seria de lo mas incomodo.  
-Vamos Ada, el dijo que llevaría a un amigo, ese chico con el que platicas mucho en MSN.  
-Pero ni siquiera lo conozco en persona!, Claire que tal si espera no se alguien más…Bonita-después dicho este comentario el rubor volvió a aparecer y también una muy clara cara de enojo por parte de la otra chica.  
-Ada tu eres una de las mujeres más bellas de TODA LA ESCUELA!, el año pasado te nominaron para reina del baile!  
-Y que es lo sorprendente de eso?-Dijo la morena restándole importancia.  
-Que eras de segundo año!, fuiste la primera chica en la historia de un curso menor en ser la reina del baile! Y sigues creyendo que no eres bonita?, Enserio que me sorprende que aun seas virgen de labios.  
-BAJA LA VOZ!, te escucharan los demás.-Hizo una pausa y continuo mientras veía como su amiga contenía la risa, lo cual la ruborizo mas ya que pensaba que se estaba burlando de ella. – Soy una chica muy tímida, tal vez por eso no eh dado mi primer beso ok.  
-Esta bien, está bien, pero por favor Adita preciosa acompáñanos, si tu no vas Chris no me dejara ir, sabes los celoso que es conmigo- Claire recurrió a un arma que sabía bien no le fallaría, sus ojitos de borrego a medio morir y su vocecita de bebe chiple- Por Favor.  
Ada solo soltó un suspiro, lo que significaba que Claire había ganado.  
-Esta bien-dijo con voz derrotada, mientras la oji-azul gritaba si a los cuatro vientos.-Pero me quedare a dormir en tu casa.  
-Claro Adita preciosa, sabes que eres más que bien recibida, además de que Chris te extraña.  
Ada estaba a punto de atacar cuando el timbre sonó y cada una partió a sus clases, cuando estas terminaron, la morena y la castaña-pelirroja se encontraron en la salida, y la ultima le dio la información de cuando seria la salida y todos esos detalles para que ambas se arreglaran es su casa, terminando esto ambas se despidieron.

;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;.El Viernes, día de la cita. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;

-Claire te odio-Luego de dicho comentario ambas comenzaron a reír-Tienes ropa tan linda y no puedo usarla, eso es muy molesto.  
-Adita, no te preocupes que tal vez encuentres algo lindo que ponerte.  
Cuando la morena encontró lo que se pondría una blusa de tirantes gris con una camisa de botones a cuadros negros con azul, y unos Jeans entubados con tenis converse, le pidió a Claire su Laptop, quien no se negó, una vez encendida se conecto a MSN e inmediato se abrió una conversación.

-;;;.Si vives como piensas acabaras pensando como vives.;;;-Dice:  
-**Hey que tal lista para la cita de Hoy?B)**

**-****Amor significa ****nunca**** tener que ****decir****: ****Lo siento****'****Dice:  
-**Pues sí, aunque no creo que haya películas buenas en el cine :/

-;;;.Si vives como piensas acabaras pensando como vives.;;;-Dice:  
**-Jajajaja pues creo que eso no le importara mucho a Al y a Claire, estoy 1OO% seguro de que no verán la película.**

**-****Amor significa ****nunca**** tener que ****decir****: ****Lo siento****'****Dice:  
**-Pues creo que nosotros tendremos que elegirla ^^  
-Oh Lo lamento tengo que irme Claire ya recibió un mensaje de Wesker, nos vemos luego.

;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;.

Ada cerró sesión y apago la laptop de su amiga para partir al centro comercial. Bajaron las escaleras para encontrarse con Chris esperándolas.

-Chris y mama donde esta se supone ella nos llevaría al centro comercial.  
-Ella salió y como tengo que hacer unas cosas por allá las acompañare.  
Claire Trago en seco y maldecía por lo bajo, pues se suponía su novio la esperaría y ya.  
-Esta bien entonces vámonos ya antes de que se nos haga más tarde.-Hablo Ada, para que se apresuraran a salir de la casa.

En el camino hacia su destino Ada estaba pensando en que decir para que su amiga no se metiera en líos, una vez que se le ocurrió que decir para despegarse de Chris, Ada siguió su camino tranquila. Cuando entraron al centro comercial Claire observo a su novio y Ada comenzó a hacerle señas para que no se les acercara.

-Okey Chris creo que aquí nos separamos-dijo su hermana.  
-Porque la prisa?-contesto el sin ocultar su interés, y aquí fue donde la oji-verde hacia su intervención.  
-Porque quiero que me ayude a comprar ropa y creo que te resultara muy agobiante acompañarnos- y aunque Chris era prácticamente un detector de mentiras Ada lo superaba ya que tenía el don del convencimiento.  
-Esta bien, llámenme cuando quieran que venga por ustedes.  
-MUY BIEN!- dijeron ambas al unísono y se fueron lo más lejos posible, mientras Albert y un rubio las seguían a una distancia considerable.

;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;.

-Hey amor hola!-dijo la oji-azul saludando a su novio.  
-Preciosa, que linda te ves hoy- cuando Al dijo estas palabras un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Claire.-Te extrañe.  
-Yo también mucho- dichas estas palabras ambos empezaron a besarse.

Ada solo rodo los ojos pues la habían dejado sola con un extraño, bueno semi-extraño pues solo se conocían por MSN, ambos se sentaron en una banca que estaba ahí, y el que llevaba su iPod le ofreció un audífono.

-Ah- dijo Ada con nerviosismo-que música te gusta?"_Por dios que pregunta tan estúpida"_  
-Pues de todo un poco, y a ti?-el estaba anonadado por el par de ojos verdes que tenía enfrente.  
-También de todo- dijo ella pero él estaba como perdido-ehm disculpa te sientes bien?  
-ah sí disculpa, pero es que en las fotos te veías muy bonita, pero ahora que te veo eres muy bella, enserio.-Ada solo atino con sonrojarse.  
-OIGAN! Vamos al cine a ver qué películas hay-grito Claire tomada de la mano de su novio.  
-Vamos-dijo el rubio y ambos se pararon para empezar a caminar detrás de sus amigos.

Mientras Albert y Leon compraban las entradas, Claire y Ada se encontraban platicando.  
-Y te agrado Leon?-Le pregunto la muchacha a su amiga y cuando esta se disponía a contestar, llegaron ambos chicos con las entradas.  
La sala ya se encontraba oscura cuando entraron y por ende la película ya había comenzado, Claire y su novio se sentaron hasta arriba y Ada y Leon se sentaron tres filas delante de ellos. La morena hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano por entender la película, cosa que no logro ya que era una de acción, estaba muy concentrada hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.  
-Estas entendiendo la película?- dijo el muchacho que se encontraba a su lado.  
-Ehm- ella lo observo un momento antes de continuar- mentiría si te dijera que sí.  
-Oh, entonces no veo porque el esfuerzo-Refiriéndose a querer entenderle, tomo la cara de la joven con ambas manos y la comenzó a besar.

Ada solo atino a sonrojarse mientras sentía la mirada de su amiga clavada en ellos dos, y así fue como Ada Wong recibió su primer beso.

;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;.

Ejem, bueno si quieren matarme, abuchearme, darme una crítica constructiva o una felicitación, es bien recibida. Bueno creo que esto era un Drabble y termino siendo un One~Shot, el capitulo está basado en una memoria mía, no es completamente igual pero es muy parecida. GRACIAS POR LEER(:


	3. Cristal

Como ya los hice esperar demasiado no hare justificaciones o algo por el estilo les dejare el capitulo siguiente, la pareja es la de siempre Ada y Leon.

Los personajes no son mios, la historia es una adaptación.

_Cristal_

Ada y el cristal tenían algunas cosas en común.

Si bien ella no era transparente como uno y muy raramente sabias lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Ella no era fácil de romper, y de hecho ella no dejaba entrar a nadie a su corazón, en el fondo eso le asustaba.

Y bien ella podía ser hiriente y cortante si quería.

Como un cristal.

Afortunadamente para ella, la mayoría de la gente tenía miedo de acercarse a ella, y los pocos que lo hacen no conocen a la verdadera Ada.

Claire conoció a la Ada real, cuando estaban en Kindergarten, y antes de que su padre muriera en la guerra. Desde ese entonces Ada supo lo cruel que podía ser el mundo haya afuera, cuando era tan solo una niña de ocho años.

Tal vez ese era el motivo por el cual aun era amiga de Claire, ella se mantenía inocente y pura, por supuesto la pelirroja no había visto a la vieja Ada en años, y aun no entiende que le paso a "Adita"

Jack y Albert nunca conocieron a la verdadera Ada, se conocieron en la secundaria y ella no los dejo entrar.

Ada aun está convencida de que Angela Miller no le agrada, cuando Angela es de sus mejores amigas.

A pesar de todo, aun en su interior hay algo de la verdadera Ada.

A la que aun llamaban "Adita" el apodo que Claire le puso cuando eran niñas, la Ada a la que le gustaba el algodón de azúcar de color lila y los conos de helado con chispitas de colores. La Ada la cual su color favorito no es el rojo sangre como dice siempre, sino más bien el azul claro. La Ada que usa calcetines de rayas de colores hasta la rodilla.

Ella aun estaba ahí, en su interior.

Solo había una persona que había visto a esa Ada recientemente.

Leon.

Cuando ambos estaban solos él podía decirle "Adita" y ella no le diría nada, una vez ella le mostro que bajo sus botas de combate favoritas aun usaba esos calcetines con rayas y figuras de colores, ella le tejió una manta como regalo de navidad. A diferencia de cuando salían en grupo por helado, ella siempre pedía una taza de café o chocolate negro, cuando iban ellos solos, ella pediría su favorito de siempre, un enorme cono de helado de fresa con chispas de colores al borde.

Ella le hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie sobre eso, y hasta la fecha no lo ha hecho.

Y entonces, paso, el rompió con ella.

Y no solo rompió con ella, la rompió a ella.

Ada en la superficie no se inmuto, pero en su interior ella estaba hecha añicos.

_Como un Cristal._

Review?


	4. Dame una razón

No tarde tanto en actualizar como lo hice la ultima vez, bueno ya saben pareja de siempre.

Los capítulos no están entrelazados de ningún modo, son historias independientes una de la otra.

"Hola" Diálogos

"_Hola" Pensamientos_

**/**/**

_Dame una razón…_

Desde el inicio esa chica de ojos verdes y rasgos orientales le había rodado el corazón, el era un libro abierto para ella, le había mostrado su lado más oscuro y ella lo había aceptado tal cual, lo había ayudado a mejorar como persona. Pero después de cuatro años de relación, la monotonía los había atrapado, discutían por pequeñeces y aunque al principio esas peleas que parecían inofensivas, ahora eran hirientes por parte de la ojiverde.

Ambos vivían en el departamento del rubio, y ella hablaba en sueños.  
_"Leon estoy harta de esto",_ esa frase era la que mas repetía de un tiempo a la fecha.

"Ada acéptalo esto ya no está funcionando"- Decía tranquilamente un rubio.

"No sé, en que te basas para decir todo eso"- Leon giro los ojos. "Está bien tal vez discutimos más que de costumbre últimamente, pero solo es una etapa ya pasara"

Y de esa forma daba por terminado el tema, ella se negaba a ver lo mal que se encontraban, él quería que ella le diera una razón para que continuaran juntos, de que su relación podía salvarse, de que lo suyo aun valía la pena.

Por eso cuando Ada casi muere en un tiroteó en un banco, lo comprendió, se dio cuenta de cuan vacía seria su vida si ella no estaba ahí, no escucharía su risa siempre que él le contaba un mal chiste, no la escucharía cantar siempre que cocinaba, ni probaría sus malos experimentos con la comida, y esas eran más de una razón por la cual lo suyo aun valía la pena.

**/**/**

Corto, directo, sin tantas vueltas al asunto(quiero pensar). Este fin de semana una amiga me presento una canción de P!nk con Nate Ruess me gusto y dije el titulo en español inicia con "D" es perfecto*u* como sea espero y el capitulo les haya gustado, y me dejen un review diciéndome que les pareció, si les gusto mucho compártanlo en facebook, twitter o pásenlo a sus amigos :p está bien no, pero con un review seré muy feliz!


	5. Estúpido

Hola queridos, fieles y hermosos lectores! Como se encuentran el día de hoy? Espero que muy bien, bueno muchas gracias por los reviews me hicieron muy feliz, y creo que tengo dos o tres lectoras nuevas*u* bueno no los entretengo mas.

•Pareja de siempre: Leon y Ada.

•Las historias no tienen nada que ver entre sí.

•Tal vez, solo tal vez incluya personajes de Final Fantasy VII por ser tan estúpidamente perfectos*u*

•Cuando los diálogos de Ada estén escritos _así es porque esta relatando algo del pasado_ cuando está en el tipo de letra normal pues es porque interrumpe su relato y habla del presente.

Nota me encuentro muy molesta porque he subido este capítulo cuatro veces y siempre fanfiction se traga palabras, me hace ver/sentir como una tonta r.r

**/**/**

_Estúpido._

-Estúpido- murmuro enojada una pelinegra mirando a su mejor amiga-. Es un idiota!

-No sabré a que te refieres si no me cuentas el porqué de tu molestia- decía una chica pelirroja mientras despegaba la vista de su móvil- Ahora, si dejaras de murmurar insultos cada dos por tres, tal vez, solo tal vez podría ayudarte- hizo una pausa- me dirás que mierda te pasa Ada?

-Es un asno imbécil, lo odio Claire!- la susodicha giro los ojos y abrió la boca para replicar, pero la morena continúo-. Te contare, todo inicio ayer por la tarde…_me encontraba en una jardinera de la universidad leyendo un libro del cual haría un reporte, cuando alguien sin darme cuenta me quito mi libro, cuál fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que Zack Fair tenía mi libro en sus manos-_hablaba la morena de manera soñadora mientras mencionaba al moreno de ojos azules y cuerpo de ensueñ que desde que lo conozco me encanta, bueno como sea, _mientras forcejeaba con él para intentar quitarle mi preciado libro, _cosa que obviamente no logre porque soy un enano, y él es más alto que yo por una cabeza y media, como sea, _en algún momento del forcejeo tropezamos y el cayó encima mío, _tu sabes sin aplastarme ni nada- Ada iba a continuar con su relato pero su amiga la interrumpió.

-Cariño tu relato suena a una telenovela-decía Claire en un falso tono dulce, mientras la morena la miro con ojos asesinos.- No me malinterpretes, es súper entretenida, tu sabes tus relatos me encantan, no solo me encantan los amo, pero podrías ir al punto y decirme, a quien insultas cada tanto?

-Ya casi llego a ese punto Claire!, bueno en que me quede?... a si _Zack cayó encima de mí, y lo vi acercar su rostro al mío, su nariz rozaba la mía, su aliento chocaba con el mío, cerré los ojos y…_

_-_SE BESARON! Ada mi vida si te beso deberías de estar tirando rosas, espera- hizo una pausa mientras llegaba a otra conclusión-. No me digas! NO ES BUEN BESADOR! JA! lo sabía, ese hombre algún defecto tenía que tener.

-CLAIRE! Déjame terminar!- gritaba Ada cual puberta al ver interrumpido su relato por su mejor amiga-. No sé si es un mal besador, _porque cuando abrí los ojos al darme cuenta de que el beso de Zack nunca llego, luego caí en cuenta de que no estaba ahí, el imbécil de Leon lo había tacleado*! Junto con el idiota de Jack! Y eso no es lo peor, cuando por fin me había tranquilizado respecto a lo que había pasado, me tope con el estúpido que no quería ver- _La morena gritaba exaltada en su departamento, con solo recordar el hecho, el enojo volvía a ella como si hubiese pasado apenas hace unos minutos, no le importaba si sus vecinos se quejaban del ruido ella deseaba exteriorizar su frustración y molestia.

-Leon… supongo

-SIIIIIIIII!- grito Ada mientras asentía con la cabeza-. Y eso no es lo peor, el muy descarado, me tomo por la fuerza y me beso- diciendo esto último en un murmuro y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas-. Se atrevió a decirme _Lamento haber arruinado tu momento con Fair, pero el monstruo de los celos me ataco-_la muchacha imito la voz del mencionado.

-Y…te gusto?- Pregunto la pelirroja

-Es un estúpido idiota- contesto la morena, pero a juzgar por la sonrisa que se poso en sus labios y el sonrojo que acompaño a sus mejillas, Claire supo que a su amiga le había fascinado ese momento.

**/**/**

*:Por si no saben a qué me refería con taclear, me refiero a lo que hacen los jugadores de futbol americano.

Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo, ya saben si fue así me pueden dejar un review con su opinión y si no fue así pueden hacer lo mismo, gracias por su apoyo y espero lean el próximo capítulo.


End file.
